All is fair in love and war
by Blueshadows2010
Summary: Summary inside. Oneshot a little but of humor if you can call it that.I'll make the rating K why idk. Hope you like it!


All is fair in love and war.

Summary: Sirius, James, and Remus have a discussion on what All is fair in love and war means.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or what the people in the story think what All is fair in love and war means, so don't give me credit on that.

"James I have been reading some stuff on muggles and…" Sirius began one day in the common room after James saw Lily accepting a date from another guy.

"You read muggle stuff? No scratch that you actually read? Remus asked looking up from his book.

"Yes Moony I read. I may not be the brightest wizard known to man but I can still read."

"Surprised me." Remus mumbled going back to his book.

"Can we please get back to my dilemma and not about Sirius' stupidity?" James said lifting his head up from the table were he was recently banging his head on saying why Lily why?

"Oh right sorry Prongs, well I been reading something and there was this one thing that said 'All is fair in love and war'. So I was thinking if you want Lily back you have to go to war with Elliot."

"Padfoot, do I really have to go through war just to get Lily to like me?"

"Padfoot I think you miss read the saying." Remus said.

"No, no, no, it means that if James wants his girl to like him he has to fight for her."

"That's it Padfoot you have completely gone off the deep end. All is fair in love and war supposedly means that responsibility is altered and your core being is acting on other orders. At least I think it does, I don't know there are multiple answers to what that phrase means."

"I have an idea, let's go around the school and ask people what they think it means." Sirius said jumping up and grabbing a peace of parchment and a quill.

"Sirius that is a stupid idea." James sighed. "But if it will get my mind off Lily count me in." James said standing next to his best friend and they looked at Remus.

"Oh why not can't be as bad as experimenting with poison ivy." Remus said staring at Sirius who just stood there and smiled.

"I never told you to sit on it Moony."

"Whatever, should we get Peter?"

"Nah he has extra potion lessons. Come on lets ask the guys only cause all the girls would probably give us a long story about the whole thing." Sirius said as everyone in the common room got ready to go to Hogsmead. "So which group should we ask first?" Sirius said looking around.

"Let's find some Gryffindors and ask them." James said entering the three broomsticks where they saw three guys that were on the Gryffindor quidditch team. James decided to ask them while Sirius and Remus went to ask some Hufflepuff 5th years. After asking them what they thought it meant hey met at the bar where they asked Rosemerta for three butterbeers. "So what did the Hufflepuff's say?"

"I don't know." Sirius and Remus replied in unison. "What about the other 3?" Sirius asked indicating the Gryffindors.

"I don't know." James said in the same bored tone as his friends. Rosemerta came back and severed the boys their drinks.

"What's the matter you three?" She asked.

"We're trying to figure out what All is fair in love and war means. We asked 6 guys and they said they don't know." James said banging his head on the bar.

"Let me guess. Lily said no to you again?"

"No she said yea to another guy. That's what got us on the whole All is fair thing. Sirius said that is I wanted Lily I would have to go to war with Elliot and Remus said that's not what the thing meant. So now we are trying to figure out what it means and we're only asking guys because girls would probably give us a long story on the whole thing." James said lifting his head up from the bar. "Rosemerta can you give us a short explanation to what the phrase means?" Rosemerta nodded her head.

"I'll try. I think it just means that "life" is not always accommodating to our specific needs. Life is not fair, but we got to keep going anyway. Was that short enough for you boys?"

"Yea it was Rosemerta and it actually made sense." James said. "Come on guys let's go to Zonkos or something." They thanked Rosemerta for the drinks and headed down the road towards Zonkos joke shop. They stopped when James saw a certain redhead with her friends. "Hey guys I'll be right back." James said to his friends and ran off in the direction of the redhead. "HEY EVANS WAIT UP!" James yelled and Lily and her friend stopped and turned around to the sound of the noise.

"What now Potter?" Lily asked annoyed.

"I… just… wanted… to… ask… you… a… question." James said panting.

"What is it this time Potter?"

"Do you know what all is fair in love and war means?" James said looking serious.

"Why would you want to know that?" Lily asked confused on why James Potter would ask a question about a phrase written by a muggle writer.

"Just curious, so do you know?"

"Well, I think people in love and soldiers in wartime are not bound by the rules of fair play. " Lily said.

"Right thanks a lot Lily. I really appreciate it." James said as he turned around and walked towards where he left his friends. He turned around when he heard his name being called.

"James, your welcome!" Lily yelled before walking away with her friend.

"Why are you smiling?" Sirius asked as James came up to him.

"Lily called me James."

"Well maybe she's finally seeing the real you mate." Sirius said as he led the way to Zonkos.

"Yea and all you had to do was be yourself and ask her a stupid question but hey it was wroth it." Remus said as they entered Zonkos. The rest of the day the three friends goofed around like there normal selves and the phrase All is fair in love and war was never mentioned again.

FIN

This is what boredom and stupidity does to me, I make up storied like this. Hope you can review, and say anything you like, I'm not the best writer in the world I just write out anything that comes to my mid stupid or not. Ciao for now! Jessica


End file.
